2 Rabid Otaku Fans and Their Kakoii Bishies!!
by Juufan and Sagara
Summary: A joint fic, produced one fine day when Juufan decided to do something drastic in a fit of fangirl insanity...(ominous foreboding)


Warning: Rated PG-13 for swearing and..violence. Sorta. Anyway…

Disclaimer: We don't own FY or its characters. The ownership of anime characters in this fic are purely fictional, so don't kill us, onegai? ^_^;

A/N:

Juufan: Well, Sagara and I finally paired up to write out the parody RPG fic that we were doing over the phone for the past few months!

Sagara: …Yeah, and my phone bill's been skyrocketing since then for that matter, ya know that?! *glares*

Juufan: *sweatdrops* Ehehehehe….anyway, on with the fic! ****

**The Adventures Of Juufan and Sagara (and Their Anime Characters)**

**Prologue: Who Says Crime Never Pays? ^-^**

On a dark and stormy night, a shadowed character slips in through a window, and into the darkness of an unlit room. You can see the many anime characters all sleeping peacefully here, some snoring loudly. The intruder creeps up to a bishonen labeled 'Amiboshi' and a bishoujo labeled 'Hongo Yui' and grabs the both of them. Before either of them can utter a word, the character leaps out of the window, tucking each anime character under an arm.

A few days later…

Sagara: You did WHAT?!

Juufan: *grins and nods* That's right. _I _kidnapped Amiboshi and Yui from the renting agency. Now, I own them!

Sagara: *blinks and narrows eyes* That might explain what Suboshi is doing over at my house…

_(Crashes are heard in the background at Sagara's house, followed by an outraged yell from Sagara when someone picks up the phone.)_

Suboshi: Aniki! Yui-sama! Are you there? Daijobu ka?!

Juufan: *raises eyebrow* What are _you_ doing over at Sagara's house, Suboshi? Did he rent you?

Suboshi: *growls* That's none of your business! Where's aniki and Yui-sama?!

Juufan: Relax, Suboshi. They are…er, just fine!

_(Shouts can be heard from the background of Juufan's house.)_

Yui: Suboshi! Onegai! Help!!

Suboshi: *grits teeth* Yui-sama!

Amiboshi: Don't act rashly, otouto! Control your temper!

Suboshi: *clenches fists* Demo…demo…!!

Yui: Suboshi!!! Help!!

_(Sagara wrestles phone away from Suboshi who is half shouting curses and death threats at Juufan)_

Sagara: *rubs gigantic bump on top of head* Ite…Hit me with those damned yoyos of yours again and I'll make shish-kebab outta ya…

Suboshi: *growls* You're threatening me?!

Juufan: *sweatdrops* Figures why I didn't want to kidnap Suboshi along with Amiboshi and Yui, ne?

Sagara: *mutters something under his breath* Well, I'm not gonna stick around with Mr. Psycho forever! *muffled swearing by Suboshi in the background* Since you get your own bishies, I want 'em too! Heheheh…And I know just who exactly I want…

Juufan: Let me guess. It's Nuriko…

Sagara: …and Hotohori.

Juufan: You DO realize Ryuen, Purple Mouse and the millions of Nuriko and Hotohori fans worldwide will kill you for this?

Sagara: So what? *whips out Magic Author Spear and grins maniacally* I'll just shish-kebab 'em too. But…

Juufan: …but?

Sagara: I can't summon two bishies at one go, and I'm not planning to kidnap them either... So I need your help to summon them. Onegai?

Juufan: … *sighs* Fine. But only for this time!

Sagara: Arigato! *glomps*

Juufan: *blink and gasps for air* Ne…Sagara…leave…your…glomps…for…your…bishies! 

Sagara: *releases Juufan* Hai! Gomen ne?

Juufan: *does not reply and rubs neck* Itai…

(Sagara whips out a scroll, unrolls it and starts reading while holding on to his spear. Juufan takes out her copy and does the same.)

Sagara and Juufan: By the Four Gods of the Sky, from the four corners of Heaven and Earth…I call upon thee, Nuriko and Hotohori!

_POOF!_

_(Nuriko and Hotohori appear in a dramatic-looking cloud of smoke in Sagara's room. Before the smoke can even clear, Sagara pounces on both Nuriko and Hotohori and proceeds to glomp them.)_

Sagara: Nuriko! Hotohori! You're here! Kakkoiiii!!!

_(Nuriko and Hotohori look surprised to be glomped, and Hotohori finally speaks up)_

Hotohori: Er…pardon me, but could you please loosen your grip? It's a little…suffocating.

Sagara: Oops! Hai, hai! *releases Hotohori and Nuriko* Look, Juufan! I finally got my very own bishies! Sugoi, ne?

Juufan: *smiles* Hai. Nice to meet you, Nuriko-sama, Hotohori-sama! Welcome to our world!

Nuriko: *blinks* Your world? 

Juufan: *grins* The world of the maniac fangirls and magic fanfic authors! Don't worry, you'll get used to it over here easily.

_(Nuriko raises his eyebrows and walks over to the radio)_

Nuriko: I wonder what this round thing does? *points to volume control knob and turns it up to the maximum*

(_'Inoru Yo Ni Aishiteru' starts blaring from the radio. Sagara cringes and turns it off)_

Juufan: Ne, I didn't know you liked that song.

Sagara: I'm a sap fan. Got a problem with that? *glare*

Juufan: *sweatdrops and decides not to say anything*

Sagara: Ano…Nuriko, that's the volume control button on the radio. Demo, it's not so advisable to turn the volume up that much…but of course, there isn't much harm done if the radio's off…

_(Hotohori wanders into the bathroom and discovers, much to his delight, that there is a mirror there!)_

Hotohori: *admires self in mirror* Hmm…perhaps this world isn't so bad after all, especially when there're mirrors around here.

Juufan: *sweatdrops* Well, I think I'll leave you with your new bishies here, Sagara. I have Amiboshi and Yui to attend to-

_(Another series of loud crashes echo throughout Sagara's house.)_

Sagara: Suboshi!! Hey!! LET GO OF THE PHONE!!

Suboshi: Not until I know how aniki and Yui-sama are! Aniki! Yui-sama! Daijobu ka?

Juufan: *sighs* And we're back to Suboshi again. Don't worry, Suboshi. Your aniki and Yui-sama are just fine with me. Especially with the fact that I can glomp Amiboshi all I want now…

Suboshi: Temero! Leave aniki alone!

_(Sagara groans, walks over and grabs the phone as he shoves Suboshi away, glaring as he rubs the bump on his head.)_

Sagara: I thought I told you to keep those yoyos of yours away from my head! *mutters* Ne…Juufan, do you have space over there another bishie?

Juufan: I think so… *looks around house* Why? 

Sagara: I think it's better if I sent Suboshi over to your place. He seems to be wrecking my house at the moment…and despite the fact that non-anime believers aren't able to see the damages and the anime characters, the anime damage done here is still…

_(Sagara looks around, sweatdropping at the many anime craters and anime holes that Suboshi have created with the help of his ryuuseisui.)_

Juufan: *sweatdrops* Well…I guess that might be the only way to shut him up a little. Suboshi being with Yui does wonders, you know that?

Sagara: …*naughty thoughts*

Juufan: Not _that_ way, you hentai baka! *hits Sagara on the head* I was saying that it may lessen damage to your house, and hopefully keep mine at the minimum too. Anyway, yes, you can send Suboshi over.

Sagara: Yokatta! *glares at Suboshi* Now I can get rid of you at last!

Suboshi: *is not listening* Yui-sama! Wait for me! I'm coming!

Sagara: …

_(Sagara taps Suboshi with the butt of his spear and Suboshi appears at Juufan's house.)_

Suboshi: *sees Yui* Yui-sama! Daijobu ka? I was so worried…

Yui: Suboshi, you came! I knew you would come and rescue me! 

(_WAFFy scene ensues_)****

Juufan: Well, it's safe to say that he's arrived here. Anyway, do enjoy getting acquainted with your bishies…I have Suboshi to handle over here. *sighs*

Sagara: Oh well, at least you have Amiboshi, ne?

Juufan: *grins* Hai!! 

_(Juufan proceeds to glomp Amiboshi, much to Suboshi's fury.)_

Suboshi: You let go of aniki, you…you…

Amiboshi: Otouto! Onegai, don't use such language!

_(Suboshi clenches fists and glares at Juufan, who sticks a tongue out at him.)_

Juufan: You should listen to your aniki and try to control that temper of yours once in a while, Suboshi. Anger causes stress, you know.

Suboshi: *grits teeth* You…You…! Fine!!

_(Suboshi takes Yui by the hand and drags her upstairs)_****

Juufan: … *continues glomping Amiboshi*

Sagara: *sweatdrops* Well, you go on and handle your bishies. I think I'll show Nuriko around. Hotohori is still preoccupied with that mirror…oh yes! I almost forgot about Chiri-chan!

Juufan: What about Chiri-chan?

Sagara: Well, since she's such a big fan of Aoshi, I sort of promised her that I'll summon him for her. Oh well…

_(insert another summoning ceremony here)_

_POOF!_

_(Aoshi appears in Sagara's room.)_

Sagara: Aoshi-sama!

Aoshi: …

Sagara: *sighs* Well, _that_ was expected from him. Still, a few words of greeting would have been nice…

Aoshi: …

_(Sagara sighs again and snaps fingers. Aoshi disappears and appears in Chichiri-chan's home, much to her delight. Chichiri-chan squeals and starts to glomp Aoshi.)_

Sagara: Now _that's_ done, I think I'll go have a look at my two bishies…I wonder where Nuriko is?

Nuriko: _(Downstairs) _Kawaii! This purple chick is so kawaii!

Juufan: *shrugs* Looks like the real Nuriko has discovered Nuriko the chick. Have fun, ne?

Sagara: *grins* See ya later!

-end prologue- 

A/N: This is gonna be a loooooooooooooong series…*sweatdrops* We'll be coming out with weekly chapters, so you readers won't have to wait long. As always, reviews=productivity (although we don't expect many for this fic.)

Juufan: You do realize that you're a guy.

Sagara: Yup.

Juufan: And you love Hotohori and Nuriko.

Sagara: Yup.

Juufan: Aren't fanGIRLS the ones who do that?

Sagara: I'm androgynous. I can be a guy or girl if I want to. *grin*

Juufan, Nuriko and Hotohori: O.o


End file.
